El Señor de los Vampiros (Parte Dos)
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Luego de escapar de las garras de la Corporación Umbrella, el dúo compuesto por Blade y Selene deberá vérselas con los siniestros planes del demente Deacon Frost y luchar contra una manada entera de Lycans comandados por Lucian. ¡Segunda parte de una historia que no deberías perderte!


**EL SEÑOR DE LOS VAMPIROS**

**(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo)**

**SEGUNDA PARTE **

* * *

**Resumen de la Parte Uno****: Año 1900. La humanidad inicia "La Purga", un exterminio masivo de vampiros. Gracias a un extraño gas, Selene queda en coma y es separada de Gabriel Van Helsing. 115 años después, la bella vampira despierta, descubriendo que ahora es prisionera de la corporación Umbrella y que planean experimentar con ella. Paralelamente, Blade –un hibrido mitad vampiro, mitad humano– sostiene una guerra personal con los últimos chupasangres que existen en el mundo, la Casa de Erebus, cuyo miembro más joven –el impetuoso y sediento de poder Deacon Frost– pretende dominar la Tierra y esclavizar a la humanidad… **

**Los caminos de Selene y de Blade acaban cruzándose cuando el anciano amigo y mentor del cazador de vampiros, Whistler, se revela como descendiente de Van Helsing. Instigado por él, Blade penetra en Umbrella para rescatar a Selene, topándose con Jacob Lane, un poderoso Licántropo infiltrado en Umbrella, que pretendía utilizar a la vampira para dotar a su raza de mejoras genéticas que les darían inmunidad y los harían más fuertes. Blade y Lane luchan, destruyendo el primero al segundo y emprendiendo la huida con Selene fuera de allí. Es en este punto donde se inicia esta nueva historia. **

* * *

**Capítulo 1 **

Selene se dio una ducha caliente. Mientras el agua caía de la regadera y limpiaba su escultural cuerpo de las impurezas químicas del laboratorio de Umbrella, no pudo dejar de pensar en su situación…

Había sido salvada por un extraño personaje. Un hombre aguerrido y de aspecto atemorizante que se dedicaba a cazar vampiros, justamente lo que ella era. Algo en todo eso no encajaba. Sin embargo, de alguna manera u otra, le estaba agradecida por sacarla de ese sitio infernal.

Luego del baño, Selene se dirigió a la habitación que le habían preparado. Allí encontró ropa de la época acorde a su talle y lentamente se vistió. Se miró en un espejo y se sintió rara. Echaba de menos su traje oscuro ajustado. El cuero había sido durante muchos años como una segunda piel para ella.

-Permiso – dijo una voz – ¿Se puede?

Sin esperar, el anciano llamado Whistler entró en el cuarto. Selene lo observó detenidamente. Había algo indefinido en él…. Algo que le hacía acordar a Van Helsing.

Recordar a Van Helsing le provocó cierta angustia, pues fue consciente también del inexorable paso del tiempo.

-Espero que la ropa te sienta bien – le dijo el anciano, amablemente – No fue fácil conseguirla. Digamos que no solemos traer a muchas chicas de invitadas por aquí, je.

-Me queda bien, gracias – dijo Selene y se sentó al borde de una cama – Me gustaría saber algunas cuantas cosas, si no es mucha molestia…

-¡Oh! ¡Por favor! Adelante. Pregunta lo que quieras.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué lugar es este?

-En sus tiempos, fue un taller de repuestos automotores. Ahora, hace las veces de nuestro cuartel de operaciones.

-¿Repuestos automotores? – Selene enarcó una ceja.

-Lo siento. He olvidado que has estado dormida por 115 años – se disculpó Whistler – El mundo ha cambiado y mucho desde entonces…

-Me he dado cuenta.

-Luego de "La Purga", la humanidad volvió a tomar las riendas. Hubo una explosión industrial colosal a medida que pasaron los años, junto con dos grandes guerras mundiales que mataron a miles de millones.

-Vaya.

-Sí. Los hombres volvieron a hacer lo que mejor saben hacer: _matarse entre ellos mismos._ Por supuesto, los vampiros no fueron totalmente exterminados durante "La Purga". Simplemente volvieron a las sombras, a la clandestinidad, esperando para hacerse otra vez con el poder.

-Y ustedes los combaten…

-Oh, no. Blade los combate. Yo me limito a asesorar al muchacho. Veras, él es especial…

Whistler le contó a Selene toda la historia. Cuando acabó, la vampira se sentía fascinada. Meditó sobre ello un buen rato hasta que alzando la mirada, le dijo al anciano:

-Entonces, tú vendrías a ser como un padre para él…

-Pues sí. Algo así.

-Lo que no entiendo es: si ustedes cazan vampiros, ¿Qué hago yo aquí? ¿Cómo es que no estoy muerta?

Whistler suspiró. Puso un viejo y gastado manuscrito sobre sus manos.

-Creo que deberías leer esto – le dijo – Sin duda, te aclarara _muchísimo_ el panorama. Búscame luego y volveremos a charlar.

Se marchó, dejándola con el manuscrito. Sintiéndose intrigada, comenzó a leerlo…

* * *

Blade se hallaba entrenando en su improvisado gimnasio cuando el viejo entró a verlo, un buen rato después. Lo observó darle golpes de puño a la bolsa de box hasta que el medio vampiro pareció cansarse. Entonces, Whistler y él hablaron:

-¿Cómo está ella? – le preguntó.

-Lo normal: bastante desconcertada con el contexto histórico y me imagino que con el geográfico también, pero se le pasará. La he dejado con el Diario de Van Helsing.

-¿Eso es prudente?

-Creo que es lo correcto. Hay pasajes enteros dedicados a ella. Debe leerlos.

Blade asintió. Volvió a propinarle un par de golpes a la bolsa.

-¿Qué intentas hacer? – Whistler enarcó las cejas – Normalmente, no sueles sobreexigirte en el entrenamiento…

-Estoy fuera de forma.

-No me jodas.

-Es enserio. Acabo de salvarme de mi primer Hombre-lobo por los pelos. No quiero que eso se repita.

-Entiendo.

-Deberías haberme dicho que algún día tendría que enfrentarme con uno de esos…

-¿Y cómo diablos iba a saber que eran reales? Yo sólo conozco sobre vampiros, como tú. Los Licántropos están fuera de mi área de acción.

-Pues ya no – Blade le dio un último golpe a la bolsa y a continuación, se secó el sudor con una toalla – Mejor vas preparando munición extra de plata. Algo me dice que veremos más de esos perros por aquí…

-Lycans – dijo Selene, entrando en el gimnasio. Whistler y él la observaron, sorprendidos de verla allí – Así les llamábamos. Yo los combatía y los mataba.

La vampira le devolvió el Diario de Van Helsing al anciano. Cuando ella lo miró directamente a los ojos, él se dio cuenta que había estado llorando.

-Con razón veía algo familiar en ti – le dijo – Eres el tátara-nieto de Gabriel. Ahora lo entiendo todo… Creo que te debo la vida – hizo una pausa. Miró a Blade – A ambos. Él… me ha contado toda tu historia, Blade.

-Genial – el medio vampiro le echó una mirada de reproche al anciano. Whistler se limitó a encogerse de hombros – A este paso, sólo falta que lo publiquen en algún periódico. O mejor aún, que hagan una película sobre mi vida.

Blade se marchó a darse una ducha. Selene y Whistler se quedaron solos otra vez.

-No le hagas caso – lo excuso el viejo – Pese a que parece lo contrario, el chico es bueno. Ha tenido una vida difícil, nada más. Recuerda que su madre murió dándolo a luz, luego del ataque de un vampiro.

-…Y gracias a eso, nos odia a todos – Selene suspiró – Aunque es paradójico: _él también es un vampiro_. Al menos, en parte.

-Así es.

-Eso es algo que todavía no entiendo cómo puede haber sucedido.

-Yo tampoco, aunque sospecho que la genética ha tenido mucho que ver con ello. Lo que me recuerda: mi amigo experto en computación consiguió hackear los archivos de Umbrella cuando el laboratorio colapsó y quedó sumergido en el caos. Tenemos con nosotros todo cuanto saben sobre vampiros y sobre ti. Si quieres, puedes verlo.

-Gracias. Sin duda, lo haré. Pero primero me pondré al día con la Historia. De casualidad, ¿no tendrás libros por aquí?

Whistler sonrió.

-Tenemos algo mejor que los libros – dijo – Tenemos la Internet.

-¿Internet? ¿Y eso qué es?

-Ya verás… y realmente, lo vas a adorar.

* * *

**Capítulo 2 **

En la guarida de los vampiros, también existía una biblioteca. A diferencia de las miles de millones que había en el mundo, aquella en particular estaba repleta de volúmenes incunables. Valiosos tratados medievales –y quizás, más antiguos– llenaban sus anaqueles y entre sus páginas, estaba registrada minuciosamente toda la historia del vampirismo.

La Casa de Erebus custodiaba celosamente todos aquellos manuscritos. Había costado sudor y sangre preservarlos de las quemas durante "La Purga" en el 1900. No sólo a los vampiros había intentado exterminar la raza humana aquella vez, también todo rastro por escrito relacionado con ellos –que no fuera simple ficción inofensiva– había sufrido mismo destino. Por eso, cuando Dragonetti entró en el espacioso salón, le molestó –y mucho– encontrar a Deacon Frost sentado en un sofá, leyendo un grueso volumen de tapas duras como quien leía el periódico de la mañana…

-¿Qué haces aquí? – exigió saber el vampiro antiguo, frunciendo el ceño. Y lo frunció aún más al divisar el título del libro – ¿Qué haces leyendo eso? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que tienes en las manos?

-El Libro de Nod… la así llamada _"Biblia de los Caídos"_ – replicó Frost, mordazmente – Escrita presuntamente por Caín, el Padre de nuestra raza, el primer vampiro. ¿Correcto? – sonrió, con ironía, enseñando los colmillos.1

-Que sepas esos datos, no quiere decir que conozcas _realmente_ su contenido – Dragonetti extendió una mano, imperativo – Devuélvemelo.

-¿Qué pasa, viejo? ¿Acaso temes que alguien más joven te saque del poder? ¿Es eso?

-Tengo más de 400 años, Frost. Yo ya era cuando tú todavía deambulabas por Alemania dando tumbos como mortal y desvirgando damitas tontas. Dame ese libro.

Frost lo observó detenidamente, en silencio.

-¿Sabes, Dragonetti? Me tienes harto. Tú y el resto del consejo de momias que te secundan. Pienso seriamente que les faltan _pelotas_ para salir ahí fuera y reclamar lo que nos corresponde…

-Suficiente – los ojos del antiguo brillaron con fuerza. Los colmillos en su boca emergieron, extendiéndose. Eran similares a los de las cobras. Siseó con ferocidad – ¡Te lo voy a advertir por última vez, Frost! ¡No te metas conmigo! ¡No te conviene! ¡Puedo matarte de formas que ni imaginas!

Por toda respuesta, Deacon bostezó.

-Dragonetti, Dragonetti… hazte un favor, ¿quieres? Da la media vuelta y márchate. Y de ser posible, del país. Sigue mi consejo y quizás vivas en paz otros 400 años.

El antiguo rugió. Se disponía a echarse encima del joven, con las manos como garras encrespadas, para despedazarlo. Pero Frost lo sorprendió al colocarse tranquilamente un par de gafas de Sol y mientras sonreía, decirle:

-Saluda al pajarito.

Un fuerte flash de luz se produjo. Unas lámparas UV hábilmente colocadas en la habitación se encendieron. Su brillo –tan mortal para los vampiros como la luz del día– dio de lleno en Dragonetti, pero no tocó a Frost. De hecho, en ese momento –y mientras las luces estuviesen encendidas– el único sitio seguro en la habitación para una criatura hematófaga y con heliofobia, era el sillón donde estaba sentado.

Dragonetti chilló y se incineró. Sólo un montón de huesos carbonizados humeando en el suelo quedaron como testimonio de que alguna vez existiera…

Silbando una melodía popular, Frost caminó hasta los restos del antiguo luego de que las lámparas UV se apagaran y ya era seguro para él. Se agachó y tomó el cráneo ennegrecido del vampiro destruido. Lo miró e hizo un gesto cómico y teatral con las manos.

-_"Ser o no ser… Esa es la cuestión"_ – recitó – En tu caso, Dragonetti, ha dejado de ser todo un problema. Descansa en paz.

Frost rió por lo bajo y arrojó la calavera a un rincón. Acto seguido, tomó su teléfono celular, marcó un numero e hizo una llamada.

-¿Diga? – respondió alguien del otro lado.

-¡Lucian, viejo amigo! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

Silencio. La persona del otro lado de la línea no parecía feliz de oírlo y así se lo hizo saber.

-¿Qué quieres, Frost? ¿Por qué me perturbas?

-¿Te acuerdas de ese trabajito del que hablamos que tus chicos harían para mí? – le preguntó el vampiro, con calma.

Silencio de nuevo. El llamado Lucian resopló, molesto.

-Lo recuerdo bien.

-Pues es hora de hacerlo. Avisa a tu gente. Quiero a Blade muerto. Esta misma noche.

Frost cortó la llamada. Regresó al sillón y continuó leyendo el Libro de Nod, como si nunca hubiera sido interrumpido.2

* * *

**Capítulo 3 **

Una de las ventajas de ser vampiro –tuvo que reconocer Selene, casi a pesar de sí misma– era la capacidad para el aprendizaje rápido. Había cierta facilidad en sus cerebros que les permitía procesar mejor la información recibida. Unas dos horas después de navegar por internet con la computadora de Whistler, Selene sabía todo lo que tenía que saber sobre el mundo moderno y sus vericuetos. Se encaminaba hacia otra parte dentro del gran almacén que hacía las veces de guarida de sus nuevos amigos, cuando divisó a Blade entrenando de nuevo. En esta ocasión, con su espada.

Parándose en un rincón, observó al imponente y musculoso medio vampiro mover la hoja de la katana magistralmente en el aire, como si estuviera atacando y a la vez defendiéndose de un enemigo invisible. De repente, Blade se detuvo, rígido, las manos apretadas al mango del arma y con un movimiento veloz se volvió hacia ella…

La hoja de la cuchilla se detuvo a centímetros de su frente. Ella no se inmutó. Ni siquiera parpadeó. Sus ojos celestes estaban clavados en los de él. No parecía preocupada ni atemorizada.

-Te arriesgas mucho a andar por ahí sola, con ese paso sigiloso tuyo, muñeca – le espetó él – Deberías tener cuidado, ¿sabes? Este no es sitio seguro para… gente como tú.

-Me lo figuraba – pese a que Blade la miró con fuerza, Selene no parpadeó ni bajó los ojos – Soy consciente de que no soy bienvenida aquí. Al menos, no por ti.

Él no respondió nada a eso. Se limitó a dejar la espada en alto, apuntándola con ella hasta que decidió bajarla. Se volvió y siguió entrenando.

-¿Whistler te dijo que no pertenezco al linaje de Erebus? – le preguntó la chica.

-¿Y qué con eso? – Blade se encogió de hombros – Un vampiro es un vampiro, en lo que a mí respecta. Se lo he dicho al viejo, pero por alguna razón, no escucha.

-Decir eso es desconocer totalmente al enemigo que combates…

Blade volvió a quedarse inmóvil. Se volvió hacia ella.

-Pues si sabes _tanto_ sobre la materia, ¿por qué no me das una clase? Adelante – sonrió, con cierta ironía – Háblame sobre los vampiros.

-Prefiero hacer algo mejor contigo – replicó Selene, no dando el brazo a torcer. Blade enarcó una ceja.

-Cuidado, nena. Si vas por donde creo, te puedes quemar… no sé qué te haya contado el viejo sobre mí cuando te habló de mi historia, pero algo que no soy es _amante de vampiros_, si entiendes lo que quiero decir…

-Para mí desgracia, perfectamente. Pero yo no hablaba de tener sexo contigo. Hablaba de entrenar.

La chica se acercó hasta una vitrina con pedestal y tomó otra katana, compañera de la que Blade sostenía entre sus manos. Él la observó con sorna pararse delante suyo, hacer una reverencia a modo de saludo y luego, ponerse en guardia.

-Debes estar bromeando – dijo él. Pero al ver el pálido rostro de su contrincante muy serio, supo que no – Te lo advierto, nena: _yo no juego_. Llevo haciendo esto por años…

-Cállate y ataca.

Blade frunció el ceño. No le gustaba que le dieran órdenes y mucho menos una mujer. Y muchísimo menos todavía una mujer vampiro.

-Muy bien. Tú lo has querido. Va bajo tu propio riesgo.

-¡Pelea!

Blade y Selene intercambiaron golpes y fintas con las katanas. Mientras luchaban, fueron moviéndose por todo el cuarto, saltando y esquivando ataques.

-No lo haces tan mal, muñeca – comentó él, dando un fuerte mandoble que Selene atajó con facilidad – Considerando que pocas horas atrás estabas más muerta que viva, este es un cambio notable…

-¡Menos charla y más destreza! – le dijo ella, dando un salto hacia atrás y esquivando su espada – Te vi pelear con ese Lycan poderoso y matarlo, pero eso ha sido suerte. Si vienen más de esos seres, no podrás dialogar con ellos. ¡Sólo atacar! Sólo defenderte. ¡Defiéndete, Blade! ¡Ataca! _¡Vamos!_

Hubo otro cruce de katanas. Los rostros de ambos luchadores quedaron separados por centímetros mientras forcejaban. Blade se perdió en el celeste cristalino de los ojos de la chica, se deslumbró… y ella se aprovechó. Le descargó una patada sorpresiva y lo mandó al piso. Al caerse, la katana voló de sus manos, fuera de su alcance.

-¡Maldición! – exclamó. Ahora era él quien se encontró con la hoja de la cuchilla a centímetros de su frente. Selene sonreía.

-Estás muerto – bromeó.

-Quita eso de mi cara… ¡Ahora!

-Si este hubiera sido un combate real, tu cabeza habría rodado por el suelo, Blade – le recordó la vampira – Distracciones como esa en una lucha son fatales, más cuando en vez de enfrentar vampiros te toca luchar contra un Lycan. El que te atacó fue especial: _hablaba_. Generalmente, esas criaturas no lo hacen. No suelen dialogar. Sólo matan.

Blade y Selene se miraron a los ojos, en silencio. Entonces, la chica retiró la katana y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. A regañadientes, él la aceptó.

Justo estaba parándose, cuando la luz se apagó y la corriente eléctrica se fue en todo el almacén. Al súbito e inesperado apagón, le siguió algo que hizo que la sangre de ambos se helara: aullidos de lobo.

…_Y era más de uno… _

* * *

**Capítulo 4 **

Lucian, el líder de los Licántropos, observaba el almacén desde afuera. Siguiendo su plan, sus hombres habían rodeado el edificio, bloqueando toda vía de escape posible. Ahora que la corriente eléctrica había sido cortada, el Lycan se volvió hacia sus tropas y muy seriamente les dijo:

-¡Adelante! ¡Adentro!

Obedeciendo, los fornidos sujetos que le acompañaban transformaron sus cuerpos, adquiriendo su aspecto lobuno. Dando un aullido de guerra, los Lycans comenzaron a penetrar en el lugar…

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Whistler. Se había unido a Blade y a Selene llevando consigo una linterna y una escopeta.

-Estamos bajo ataque – el medio vampiro se dirigió hacia la armería. Sacó sus armas y comenzó a guardárselas en sus cartucheras y en su gabardina negra – Tal parece que Frost ahora envía a sicarios peludos a hacer el trabajo sucio…

-¡Lycans! – exclamó Selene – ¡Son Hombres-lobo!

-Increíble – Whistler escuchó su aullido. Parecía venir de todas partes. Tragó saliva y levantó su escopeta.

-Mantente al margen, viejo – Blade tomó por ultimo su katana. Estaba listo para la pelea – ¿Qué no había luces de emergencia en este sitio?

-Se encenderán en tres, dos, uno… - las luces se prendieron. Apenas ofrecían algún consuelo pobre con su iluminación azulada.

El aullido de los Lycans se sentía cada vez más cercano. Acompañándolo, venia el ruido de cristales destrozándose en alguna parte.

-¡Están entrando por las ventanas! – Whistler dirigió su escopeta hacia una puerta. Dispararía al primer monstruo peludo que asomara su hocico por ahí.

-No servirá – le advirtió Selene, adivinando sus intenciones – No, a menos que sean balas de plata.

-Por eso, vas a mantenerte al margen, viejo. Ve al cuarto blindado. Entra y no salgas hasta que esto no haya terminado – le ordenó Blade.

-¡Pero…! – Whistler protestó. El medio vampiro lo ignoró y se volvió hacia Selene.

-Tú también, muñeca. Ve con él – le dijo – Los dos al cuarto blindado, ¡ya!

-¡Soy más útil aquí, contigo!

-¡No es momento para discutir! ¡Váyanse ambos, ahora! – Blade alzó la espada. La manada de Lycans ya casi estaba allí.

Selene deseaba quedarse. Su instinto le decía lo otra cosa. Básicamente, que todavía no estaba lista para esa pelea… que no tenía toda su fuerza, al cien por cien. Y que Whistler necesitaba protección, porque por más descendiente que fuera de Van Helsing, el anciano no duraría ni un round contra esas bestias.

Este último razonamiento –proteger la vida de Whistler– la decidió a obedecer la orden de Blade. Tomándolo del brazo, ambos se marcharon de la habitación al mismo tiempo que los Licántropos llegaban…

-¡Vengan, perritos! _¡Aquí tengo un hueso para ustedes! _– gritó Blade, levantando su espada y atacándolos.

* * *

En el edificio de los vampiros, los más antiguos del clan de Erebus se juntaron en el salón de reuniones. Habían sido llamados de urgencia y esperaban ansiosos la llegada del presidente del consejo, Dragonetti.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando quien entró y se sentó a la cabeza de la mesa fue Deacon Frost. Sonreía de oreja a oreja, enseñando sus colmillos sin pudor.

-¿Qué es esto? – inquirió Karnstein, confundido – ¿Dónde está Dragonetti? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Tengo el agrado de informarles de que las cosas han cambiado aquí – dijo Frost – Nuestro amado y querido amigo, Dragonetti, ha pasado a mejor vida. De ahora en más, yo soy vuestro líder.

Silencio. Los antiguos miraron al vampiro más joven con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Debes estar bromeando! – Karnstein se puso de pie – ¿Qué has hecho con Dragonetti? _¿Cómo te atreves a…? _

-Siéntate – ordenó Frost, endureciendo el tono de su voz. La sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro. Los miró a todos con malignidad – Dragonetti está muerto. Punto. Yo soy ahora el líder y si alguien tiene dudas de ello… - hizo una seña y un ejército de vampiros fieles a él entraron en la habitación, acompañados de Erika, su amante. Todos se pararon detrás de los que estaban sentados a la mesa, con estacas afiladas en las manos, listas para ser usadas – Bien, creo que con eso aclaramos las cosas. Ahora, Erika… sé buena chica y alcánzame el Libro de Nod, por favor.

La vampira le entregó a Deacon el inmenso tomo. Frost lo abrió por una página en especial y mirando a los antiguos, les preguntó:

-¿Qué saben sobre el Señor de los Vampiros?

Un murmullo se produjo entre los presentes. Muchos rostros pálidos palidecieron aún más. Solo Karnstein se animó a hablar.

-¡Estás loco, Frost! ¡No sabes de qué estás hablando!

-…De lo que deduzco que _tú sí_ – Deacon volvió a sonreír – Háblanos de ello. _¿Quién es el Señor de los Vampiros? _

Los ojos de todos estaban fijos en Karnstein. El antiguo se sintió incomodo, pero habló.

-Caín lo cita en el Génesis – dijo. Obviamente, se refería al Génesis de su raza, los vampiros – Fue nuestro Creador. Su sangre dio la inmortalidad al mismo Caín en su exilio en la tierra de Nod. Y antes de él, a Lilith, la primera hembra humana, hermana de Eva. Era un dios terrible y despiadado, una pesadilla viviente, que se fue a dormir a las entrañas de la Tierra antes de que la humanidad levantase las primeras ciudades – hizo una pausa – Una leyenda estúpida y sin fundamento, en mi opinión personal. Un cuento de miedo para vástagos infantiles como tú, Frost.

-Los dos sabemos que Azzog-mon no es un mito – al pronunciar a la deidad oscura por su verdadero nombre, los antiguos se estremecieron – Es bien real. Esa criatura nos hizo los seres que somos y de acuerdo a lo que Caín escribe en el Libro de Nod, puede ser despertada de su sueño eterno… con la ofrenda adecuada.

Karnstein volvió a ponerse de pie. Protestó, aireado:

-¡Es una locura! ¡No sabes lo que vas a hacer! _¡Te lo prohíbo, Frost!_ ¡No puedes llamar a ese demonio! ¡Es incontrolable_! ¡Significara el Fin del Mundo!_

-Sólo del mundo de los hombres, no el nuestro. De acuerdo al Libro de Nod, la resurrección del Señor de los Vampiros anunciará el inicio de nuestro reinado, sus hijos. Pero a diferencia de cuando Drácula tomó el poder en el pasado, en esta ocasión la humanidad ocupará el sitio que le corresponde: _como ganado_.

-¡No puedes revivir a ese monstruo!

-Ese "monstruo", como tú lo llamas, es nuestro Dios y Señor. Está decidido: realizaré el ritual y lo despertaré… y Él me premiara por mí servicio nombrándome Su príncipe.

-Estás loco, loco… _¡No te apoyaré en esto!_

Frost lo miró con una expresión aburrida.

-Ya lo sabía, Karnstein. Contaba con ello.

A una seña suya, el vampiro que estaba detrás de Karnstein le hundió la estaca en el pecho. El antiguo chilló y se incineró, reduciéndose a cenizas.

-¿Alguna otra objeción? – les preguntó a los demás. Ninguno dijo nada – ¡Bien! Caballeros, eso es todo. Se levanta la sesión. Les sugiero que avisen a los suyos y se preparen. Estamos a punto de entrar en las vísperas de un nuevo milenio… _el Milenio de la Sangre. _

* * *

**Capítulo 5 **

El cuarto blindado era grande y espacioso, parecido a una bóveda de un banco pero repleto de comodidades tecnológicas del siglo XXI. En esta especie de bunker impenetrable, Selene y Whistler se refugiaron del ataque de los Lycans. A través de un sistema de vigilancia (alimentado por un generador independiente del almacén) pudieron ver por unos monitores de circuito cerrado de TV cómo Blade luchaba contra los Licántropos.

El medio vampiro lo tenía difícil, muy difícil. Gracias a su espada y a su habilidad con ella, había conseguido abatir a tres criaturas, pero todavía una manada entera lo tenía contra las cuerdas. Era cuestión de tiempo para que cayera…

-Esto no está bien – dijo Selene, preocupada – ¡Lo van a matar! Tengo que estar ahí… _¡Tengo que ayudarlo! _

-¿Y por qué no lo haces? – le preguntó el anciano – ¡No te preocupes por mí y ve! No necesito niñera. Ninguna bestia peluda podrá entrar en esta habitación… y si sucediera – amartilló su escopeta – la recibiré como se merece: _con una lluvia de balas_.

-Aunque deseo ir, no puedo – la vampira contempló con impotencia la imagen de Blade luchando – No estoy lista. Me encuentro… débil. Hace 115 años que no me alimento.

Se volvió y miró a Whistler. El anciano entendió a _qué_ se refería con eso.

-Es cierto – reconoció – Me había olvidado. Ustedes se vivifican cuando beben sangre. En el caso de Blade, mantengo su sed a raya gracias a un suero especial que debe inyectarse diariamente. Pero sospecho que eso no funcionará contigo…

-Solamente puedo restaurarme bebiendo sangre de un ser humano – Selene volvió a mirar los monitores – Por desgracia, eso no puede ser posible en este momento.

Se hizo el silencio, roto únicamente por el sonido de la pelea. Whistler observó a Blade luchando como nunca contra los Licántropos. Las predicciones de Selene estaban por cumplirse… aquellas bestias estaban –a su manera– cansando al cazador, rodeándolo poco a poco. Cuando Blade se debilitara –y así tenía que ser, sus fuerzas no iban a ser eternas– le caerían encima y lo despedazarían. Y sería su fin.

"_Maldito Frost"_, pensó con amargura, _"Lo ha calculado todo bien. ¡Van a matar a Blade! A menos… a menos que alguien lo ayude"_.

Whistler frunció el ceño… y tomó una difícil decisión. Le apoyó una mano en el hombro a Selene, llamando su atención.

-Hazlo – dijo.

-¿Qué?

-¡Aprisa! Hazlo, vamos – le enseñó el cuello – Bebe de mí.

-¿Estás loco? – Selene retrocedió.

-Dijiste que para restaurarte totalmente necesitabas sangre humana. Bien, yo soy el único ser humano con sangre más cercano a tu alcance. Adelante. Bebe de mí.

-Pero Whistler… _¡Necesitaré mucha sangre!_ Si tomo la tuya… va a tener que ser toda. ¡No puedo hacer eso!

-Si tomas toda mi sangre, ¿tendrás fuerzas más que suficientes como para patearles el culo a esos lobos?

-Sí, pero…

-Entonces, _hazlo_. Vamos, Selene. _¿A qué estás esperando?_ ¡Van a matar a Blade! Necesita tu ayuda.

Selene observó al anciano con tristeza.

-Sabes que si me alimento de ti, morirás, ¿verdad?

-No soy idiota. Claro que lo sé – Whistler suspiró – Pero también sé que soy viejo y absolutamente prescindible. Y creo que es justo que mi muerte sirva de algo. Blade sabe que a diferencia de los vampiros, yo no soy eterno. Vamos, chica. Toma mi sangre…

Selene se le acercó y lo abrazó. El viejo tembló un poco. Hacía muchísimos años que no estaba tan cerca de una mujer… aunque no era momento de pensar en ello. Había cosas más importantes, como por ejemplo, lo que a continuación iba a suceder.

-Gracias – le dijo ella al oído – Gracias por esto. Te prometo que no dolerá. Seré rápida…

Y le clavó los colmillos. Whistler se estremeció, pero se aferró a ella con fuerza, decidido a resistir hasta donde su viejo corazón diera.

Selene bebió… y bebió. Se tomó con avidez cada gota de sangre entregada, cada gramo de vitalidad. Acompañando todo aquello, iban los recuerdos del anciano. Como si se tratara de un cine 3-D, la chica vio toda la vida de Whistler hasta el más mínimo detalle, pasar ante sus ojos. Deslumbrada por el aluvión de recuerdos, no se dio cuenta cuando él desfallecía y pendía laxo de sus brazos. Sólo comprendió que estaba seco cuando el corazón se detuvo y dejó de bombear.

Con todo el cuidado del mundo, depositó su cuerpo en el suelo y le cerró los parpados. Su semblante estaba en paz. Casi parecía dormido y no muerto.

-Gracias – le susurró, con lágrimas en los ojos – Tu sacrificio no será en vano.

Irguiéndose, la vampira observó los monitores de TV. Los Lycans rodeaban a Blade. Iban a despedazarlo.

Secándose las lágrimas, Selene se dirigió a un armario ubicado en el cuarto blindado. Después de beber la sangre de Whistler, había absorbido también sus recuerdos. Supo _dónde_ buscar.

Dentro del armario, encontró varias armas y balas de plata. Las tomó y revitalizada como estaba, salió del cuarto blindado tras Blade.

* * *

Eran demasiados. Blade lo sabía, como también sabía que ni con su fuerza podía contra ellos. Los Licántropos se le echaron encima todos juntos a una; garras y dientes se disponían a dar cuenta de él y de hecho, el monstruo más cercano ya abría las fauces para pegarle un buen mordisco… cuando sin previo aviso, su cabeza explotó reventada de un balazo.

El resto de la manada se volvió, confundida. Selene entró en la sala, con las pistolas en alto, abriendo fuego. Las balas de plata chocaron contra los cuerpos peludos y enormes, dañándolos mortalmente.

Lejos de detenerse, la vampira agotó sus cargadores y luego pasó a una escopeta. Hábilmente usada, la munición plateada destruyó con rapidez a casi todos los Hombres-lobo presentes que intentaban atacarla. Poniéndose de pie y todavía con la katana entre las manos, Blade la ayudó a acabar con los que quedaban.

_Entre los dos, limpiaron la zona de monstruos. _

Cuando el último Lycan cayó, se hizo el silencio. Espalda contra espalda, la pareja de luchadores revisó el lugar. No quedaba ni uno vivo.

Un ruido los hizo volverse hacia un rincón. Un hombre se hallaba parado allí, contemplando los cadáveres de los Lycans caídos. Una persona que Selene conocía y muy bien…

-¿Lucian?

-Vaya. Dicen que el mundo es un pañuelo – el aludido sonrió – Hola, querida. Es bueno verte. ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde la última vez? Cielos, lo he olvidado…

-¿Conoces a este payaso? – preguntó Blade. Selene asintió.

-Es un Lycan – explicó – El líder de todos ellos… y el más viejo también. ¿Qué haces aquí, Lucian?

-Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo…

Blade se acercó a él y lo amenazó con su espada.

-Tú primero, idiota. Empieza a cantar.

-Frost nos contrató – Lucian suspiró – Nos encargó matarte. Obviamente, no sabíamos que contarías con _cierta ventaja_ – miró a Selene – Creía que estabas muerta. Aunque corrían rumores que decían lo contrario, por supuesto… _¿Quién hubiese imaginado que eran ciertos?_ La hija predilecta de Viktor; una digna sobreviviente de su clan, sin duda alguna.

-¿Qué sabes sobre los míos?

-Bastante. "La Purga" también acabó con tu padre oscuro. Es cierto. _¡Viktor, el poderoso, el despiadado, está muerto!_ Y la antigua guarida de tu gente ardió con él. La prendieron fuego con todos adentro.

-¿Y Marcus? ¿Y Amelia? – preguntó, en obvia referencia a los otros dos líderes de su clan.

-Amelia murió en el mismo incendio que mató a Viktor. De Marcus no sé nada, aunque es probable que muriera también en el mismo sitio. Eres una de las últimas de tu linaje, Selene. Dime, ¿Qué se siente saberlo?

-¡Ya estuvo bien, payaso! – Blade le colocó la hoja de su espada en el cuello – ¡Voy a arrancarte la lengua!

-Déjalo – le pidió Selene – No vale la pena.

-¿Estás bromeando? ¡Este idiota y sus perros intentaron matarnos!

-Hay un enemigo más importante que él ahora: _Frost_. Sin duda, cuando se entere de que sus sicarios fracasaron, no va a gustarle.

-Eso es verdad – asintió Lucian – Es más, antes de venir para acá con mi gente, llegué a oír que mató a uno de los antiguos de la Casa de Erebus… un tal Dragonetti. ¿Te suena?

Blade frunció el ceño.

-Si esto es una broma… - empezó.

-¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando? ¡Te digo lo que sé! Frost mató a uno de los antiguos y lo último que me enteré es que estaba preparando algo grande. Ni idea de qué podría ser, aunque teniendo en cuenta la clase de tipo que es, no debe ser nada bueno.

-Es como te decía – intervino Selene otra vez – Frost es nuestro enemigo. No él. Déjalo ir.

A regañadientes, el medio vampiro lo dejó libre. Antes de que pudiera irse, su compañera le dedicó al Hombre-lobo unas últimas palabras:

-Márchate, Lucian. Márchate y no vuelvas. La guerra entre nosotros ha terminado. Creo que con la muerte de mi clan es más que suficiente. Y considérate afortunado de que te dejemos con vida. ¡Vete!

Lucian pensó en replicar algo, pero se lo guardó para sí. Les echó una última mirada a sus vencidas tropas –cuyos cuerpos revirtieron de su forma lobuna a la humana al fallecer– y se fue.

Cuando el Lycan se hubo ido, Blade se volvió hacia Selene y le preguntó:

-¿Dónde está Whistler? ¿Se encuentra bien?

Como toda respuesta, la vampira bajó la mirada.

-¿Dónde está Whistler? – insistió él – _¡Respóndeme!_

Como ella no lo hacía, se temió lo peor. Y así fue: un momento después, encontró el cuerpo del anciano en el mismo sitio donde la chica lo había dejado.

-No… ¡No!

Blade se arrodilló a su lado y lo abrazó. Estaba frío, muy frío. Y pálido. En silencio, lloró por él.

-Lo siento… - escuchó decir a Selene – De verdad, lo siento mucho. Ojala hubiera habido otra forma, pero…

El cazador la miró. Y luego, vio las marcas de mordida en el cuello de su viejo amigo. Y comprendió.

-Tú… Has sido tú – se paró y velozmente, extrajo de su cinturón una daga. Colocó la cuchilla en el cuello de la vampira – _¡Tú lo mataste! ¡Te alimentaste de él! ¡Maldita seas!_ – rugió – ¡Voy a matarte!

-¡Whistler me ofreció su sangre voluntariamente! – se defendió ella – ¡Sabía que era la única forma de restaurar mi fuerza! ¡Aceptó dármela para que pudiera salvar tu vida!

-¡Mientes! ¡No te creo! – Blade presionó más la cuchilla contra su cuello – ¡Eres un vampiro! ¡Un maldito vampiro! _¿Por qué debería creerte?_

-Whistler se sacrificó por ti – explicó Selene, imperturbable – Era un Van Helsing y actuó como tal. No tengo motivos para mentirte o engañarte, Blade. Yo no soy tu enemiga. No soy como Frost y los suyos.

La cuchilla de la daga permaneció fija donde estaba, al menos por un rato. Luego, Blade bajó el arma y la guardó.

-No se convertirá, ¿verdad? – preguntó. Todavía estaba furioso, pero su ira ya no iba dirigida hacia ella, sino a Frost, el culpable de todo.

-No. No ha bebido mi sangre y mi mordida no le ha transmitido nada. No se convertirá. Tienes mi palabra.

-Bien… En ese caso, vas a ayudarme a limpiar este desastre. Luego, tú y yo vamos a hacerle una visita a Frost… y lo haremos pagar por todo esto. ¿Okey?

-Por supuesto.

-Muy bien. Cuando Frost sea historia, te quiero fuera de aquí, ¿me entiendes? Me importa un rábano dónde vayas. Sólo… sólo te quiero fuera de aquí.

-Blade… cuando Frost haya sido destruido, me iré de aquí y nunca más me volverás a ver. Te lo juro.

-Eso espero, nena… Por tú bien, eso espero.

**FIN DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE. **

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**1 El Libro de Nod o más comúnmente conocido como _"La Biblia de los Vampiros"_ es un libro ficticio que narra los orígenes de los primeros vampiros, remontándose al primero de todos ellos, Caín, y a sus más inmediatos descendientes por línea sanguínea. La presente edición utilizada en esta historia es una adaptación del susodicho manuscrito al universo ficticio del relato y su entorno.**

**2 Lucian es un Lycan que aparece en las películas _"Underworld"_, _"Underworld: Evolution"_ y _"Underworld: Rise of the Lycans"_. Era el líder de la resistencia Lycan desde los tiempos de la esclavitud de Viktor, y es en gran parte un catalizador de los acontecimientos de las cuatro películas de Underworld. Es interpretado por el actor Michael Sheen como un adulto, y por Alexander Carroll como un niño de 11 años de edad. Es el principal protagonista de _"Underworld: Rise of the Lycans"_. La versión del personaje presentada aquí está ajustada al mundo y al entorno en que se desarrolla esta historia.**


End file.
